Silver and gold
by kasia matsubishi
Summary: yoko and a partner try to infiltrate fort knoix...read and find out
1. The partner

A/n: hey everyone, I know I been on hiatus for all my other fics for quite awhile all my brain power went to SATs and tests and quizzes I never have chance to write anymore that makes me sad cause I luv to write! Well now that I'm grounded (after failing most those tests and quizzes) I decided to make up a new story I don't know if this idea has ever been used but if it has ah well.

Angel muse: We're baaaack

Me: smirks good you can do the disclaimer

Anger muse: we came back for this?!

Me: yep now do it or I'll make you switch places have you ever noticed the only difference between anger and angel is the "r"and the "l"

Anger muse: fk you

Me: no thank you

Perverted muse: did someone say something about Fking?

Me: hey! I though I sent you to the pink bunny hell!

Perv muse: yeah well they got to tired after I finished with them

Me: your disgusting so for this I'm letting anger and angel muse off the hook your doing the disclaimer

Anger and angel muse: Yes!

Perv muse: fine!

Disclaimer: Kasia matsubishi doesn't own yu yu hakusho they are to hot for her especially that beautiful redhead! Mmmm and the sizzling fire demon and Yusuke may not be my type but no one can not love that hair!

Me: shut up perv muse or I'll send you to the ugliest place in the world..... A lawyer firm

Perv muse: Ahhhh!!! Runs away most likely to go find a guy

/Kurama

#Youko#

Youko thinking to himself

Chapter one: The idea

It was the night the great Youko Kurama was to transform into his true form, the sickle moon shining from behind the clouds, Kurama was not very happy about this due to last time when Youko tried to knock over fort knox and failed, he thinks he will try again. Youko's head is filled with Kurama's constant nagging on the subject.

/Youko do not try that again we were almost caught, I am not going to jail we just barely made it last time

#Relax your not going to jail Youko smirks because we will not get caught. I was to lazy last time so I have invited the help of a partner#

/Who?

#You shall see#

/who is it?!!

This is when Youko cuts off his thoughts with him with a smirk and proceeds to find his partner

This will be very fun especially when Kurama finds out whom my partner is now to find him

Youko follows his partner's scent towards the woods only to find he had moved so he follows Hmmm I wonder if he is having second thoughts or just playing with me.... Although playing is not his strong point he follows the scent and finds his new partner "Hiding?" "No..." his partner answers. "Ähhh having second thoughts?" "No..." his amber eyes shine with mischief "Lets go." he starts off his partner staying towards the back They head towards one of the kitsunes dens he had made in ningenkai since koenma would not allow the thief Youko Kurama to makai. He sits on an expensive Persian rug obviously stolen, while his partner sits near the entrance. The silver kitsune started towards a desk and pulled out a couple maps hand drawn. "These are from my first attempt" "which you failed." his partner said with a smirk. "Yes well I do believe you have failed quite a few attempts yourself you remember the three artifacts you managed in not only picking out the wrong kind of allies but to lose all three of them to that spirit detective." His partner just glares at him. "Now then lets see I have marked all the positions of where the guards are and where the gold is hidden" his partner looks over the maps then returns to his corner.

A/n: yes I know its short but this is just a teaser plushies to anyone who can guess who Youko's partner is

Perv muse: I know who it is can I have a plushie?

No cause I know what you'd do with it

Perv muse: your no fun you think these people will like this stupid story

I'm not psychic but I hope they do...


	2. the unexpected

A/n: not one review? I guess people didn't like it L ah well I'm continuing the story anyway…. Sigh hopefully ill get a review on this chapter…. Sadness

Perv muse: you need a life away from this computer how bout I set you up with someone sexy?

No…

Perv muse: damn…. I guess that double date is out maybe anger muse will go

Anger muse: I ain't doin nothin for no perv!

Per muse: please?

Anger muse: no

Perv muse: humph meanies

Disclaimer- do I really have to do this? Sigh I don't own yu yu hakusho or shadow who is sole property of my best friend April

Meanwhile

Two girls were already infiltrating Fort Knox. "Shadow get those bars we only have a few more minutes til the ningen national guard or something shows up and those bullets hurt!" the seven year old looking black tinted violet haired girl cried. "Yeah well I don't see you lifting these things1 one of these things and you don't even like gold!!!" the other girl who looked more mature than the other yelled back. "Yeah we're going to sell it and buy lots of shiny things I do like that rare stuff mystic topaz." The younger girl laughed out. The older girl shakes her head sadly "Kasia you really need professional help you and shiny things and then there's that guy you swore was a girl and called him lady and she he said he was a man you turned red and ran away." "How was I to know he was a man! He had long white hair for crying out loud!!!!!! And his cute fox ears were so adorable." "Whatever" Just as the girls exit fort knox they bump into two other guys one was very short and had spiky hair the other was the man the younger girl had mistaken for a woman.

Shadow's POV

Here I am picking up these stupid shiny bars and for what? A shiny thing or two? Kasia needs to get her little ass over here and help one or a dozen of these things are fine but any more and these things are heavy. We grabbed our bags and rushed out of the loud building I swear my ears were going to burst! Damn these sirens!!! Suddenly I am knocked back by two men one was about an inch taller than Kasia and the other was the man Kasia mistook for woman! I looked at the man's ears…they are so adorable knew I had to touch them so I did. I tweaked his adorable ears…why is he staring at me this way?

Kasia's POV

I picked up a few bars of gold and shoved them in the already bulging bag damn Shadow was right these things are heavy! Damn these sirens I swear next time I have the chance I am going to blow one up! Evil noises!!! Shadow and I ran out of the building only to bump into two guys. One was a little taller than I was and the other looked like a giant compared to me curse this short body! I looked a little closer and discovered that was the man I had mistaken for a woman a few weeks ago suddenly I saw Shadow tweaking his ears. I almost fell over I was laughing so hard and the way the guy was looking at her it was priceless.

Normal POV

"What the hell are you two doing here?!! And why the hell are you tweaking my ears woman?!!" Youko yelled. Shadow turned red and stopped her hands still twitching at her sides. "The question is not what we're doing here but what are you doing here?" Kasia said. Suddenly the sirens got louder all four of them covered their ears. "Let's skip the investigations we have to go!!" Kasia screamed over the noise. She grabbed Shadow's hand and ran off the two men followed. After they were well away from the building Kasia looked at Shadow. "Do you think we can fly with this weight Shadow?" she asked. Ï don't know but we can give it a try." She answered. Kasia's wings sprouted from behind her they looked shredded but she knew they would fly. She stretched them twice grabbed her bag of gold and took off over the large lake. "Come on Shadow!" She watched her companion take flight after her she winked at the two guys who were left on the ground. "Good luck boys hope you miss the bullets those things sting." She laughed slightly and left leaving the boys clueless.

A/n: Alright that's it for now I hope you like this chapter better than the first

Perv muse: still sad because no one will go on her double date

Oh just get over it perv muse

Perv muse: but the guy won't go out with me unless I find someone for his dorky friend!!

Yeah well my heart belongs to only one and he knows who he is and should he ever read this I would be glad if he did knowing SOMEONE enjoys my stories unless he doesn't think its good….

Angel muse: of course he'll think its good

You don't know that

Sadness muse: life is pointless why risk living when there is so much bad?

When did you show up?

Sadness muse: when everyone got sad suddenly

Oh……. Sigh please review if you like the story just like every author or authoress I do like reading your comments

Luv, bishis, and a very unhappy person,

-Kasia Matsubishi

PS: note i also have an account on ignore the authors notes at the top


End file.
